As the development of e-commerce has advanced tremendously, more sellers tend to start up virtual stores at e-commerce platforms instead of physical ones. Online shopping has become one of the most preferred ways to make purchases due to its convenience and 24/7 availability.
The conventional transaction of online shopping is to provide one or more still images of a merchandize along with its description for the buyers. In some instances, a video of a merchandise is also provided so that buyers may be able to view the merchandize from different view angles, shades, and distances. However, none of the existing e-commerce platforms has allowed buyers to interact with the video for transaction.